1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a weeder, and more particularly to a weeder which a user can operate in a standing posture when the user is to pick up a weed or weeds (hereinafter referred to as "weeds") in the ground by using the weeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of weeder is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 118700/1990 (for an invention made by an inventor of the present invention) which was laid open to public inspection on Jun. 30, 1992 under Provisional Publication No. 74901/1992. The conventional weeder includes an operating shaft having a grip provided at one end portion thereof, a pair of chuck arms movably provided at the other end portion of the operating shaft through a pair of linkage means, and stopper means for preventing the movement of the chuck arms and maintaining the chuck arms in a closed state. The chuck arms are usually released from the stopper means and opened away from each other. When a user is to pick up weeds in the ground by using the weeder, the user grasps the grip of the operating shaft in a standing posture and grounds the opened chuck arms in a manner to cause the chuck arms to interpose the stems of the weeds therebetween. In this condition, when the user pushes the operating shaft down against the ground, the linkage means are operated, whereby the chuck arms are operatively closed toward each other while being moved nearer to each other on the ground. As a result, the stems of the weeds are pinched by the chuck arms. At this time, the chuck arms are adapted to be operatively engaged with the stopper means, whereby the chuck arms are maintained in the closed state. In this condition, the user pulls the operating shaft up, thereby picking up the weeds. Then, when the user applies any external force to the stopper means, the chuck arms are released from the stopper means and are operatively opened away from each other, whereby the weeds are released from the chuck arms.
In the conventional weeder, large operating forces are required to push the shaft down against the ground. In addition to this, the weeder is complex in construction and is very heavy. Further, the weeder is adapted to pick up weeds while pinching the stems of the weeds by the chuck arms, so that when the weeds are picked up by the weeder, there is a possibility that the weeds will be torn at the stems thereof and will be unable to be pulled out by the roots.